


Hellespont

by Sua_thirdwhale



Category: Classical Music RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sua_thirdwhale/pseuds/Sua_thirdwhale
Relationships: Hector Berlioz/Franz Liszt
Kudos: 4





	Hellespont

又是一个落雨的下午，非常普通的雨。不是能反衬出呆在室内有多安然的雷暴雨，也并非偶然飘来的云朵所扔下的随性之作，更不会带来彩虹。它不大不小，闪着微光的雨线时不时被风吹得失去既定的坠落轨迹。

“天气预报再一次欺骗了我们。”李斯特像小孩子一样趴在玻璃上，看着窗外灰冷的空气和被浸透的街景，“郊游计划被迫取消！”他这样说着，倒也不算太失望。

“你得允许天空偶尔也搞点即兴演奏。”柏辽兹之早沙发上窝了好一会了，似乎在沉静地思索，可能是新的乐曲也可能是别的。他伸了个懒腰，接着俯身去茶几下方的储物格里翻找备在那儿的书籍，家里哪儿都塞着书，“这种雨天，就适合读一部催人泪下的悲剧。”

“你找到什么可读的了吗？”李斯特回身问他，背靠着窗台。

“哦！这里有一本马洛的长诗《赫洛与勒安得耳》，我不介意再读一遍。”柏辽兹抽出那本诗集。

李斯特望着开始翻书的柏辽兹，只要他们在一起，总能找到很多有趣的方式来装点时光，出门与否，天气良好或恶劣，本身都不是问题。

“那你想不想再听一遍我基于这段神话写的叙事曲？”李斯特问他。

“当然！再好不过了！”单是想象那样的双重享受就让柏辽兹露出期待的笑容。那部作品是李斯特的杰作，他曾公开表示过不允许任何人在他面前发表批评言论。

只是见李斯特坐到钢琴前，柏辽兹忽然想起了一个忘记问他的问题。

“对了Zisy，我不是故意要翻你的东西的，但上次我想再看一下这部b小调叙事曲的谱子去你那边找它时候……”他望着对方停顿了下，引起李斯特的警觉。

“你对它有什么想法吗？”李斯特用指向性模棱两可的方式试探。如今只有柏辽兹可以用那个昵称叫他，而每次对方使用这项特权时，它总跟一些更私密的情绪联系在一起。

“当时我好像看到你的抽屉里塞了我没见过的玩具。”柏辽兹挑眉。

“放心，那是我上次巡演结束带回来的，不是谁送给我的。”李斯特的回答里习惯性带上点故意惹对方生气的成分，揶揄他动不动不受控的妒火，“一时半会没找到机会尝试罢了，它有遥控器……”叙述完这一特点他似乎来了灵感，“埃克托？你介意现在试一下吗？”

“你想怎么玩？”这下轮到柏辽兹不明所以。见李斯特不再语言作答而是往楼上去，他没有阻拦对方应当是去把所提到的物品拿下来的举动。然而这一过程耗费的时间比他想象中长很多，柏辽兹正准备去查看他是不是忽然被异界魔物绑架了，方才走到楼梯口就看见李斯特也正在往下走——脱光了所有衣物的裸体李斯特。

“所以今天到底什么剧本？”柏辽兹双手叉腰，凝视着眼前的惊喜，直到李斯特把那只小巧的遥控器递过来，他才侧身往对方背后张望了一下并询问，“配套的部分你已经放置进去了？”

“是的……等一下！埃克托，先别开启。”他用手势制止他，对方便立即把它关闭了。

“静音倒是做得不错，噪声很小，是专门可供外出的设计吗？”柏辽兹推测道。

“理论上是这样，但我觉得这个设计优势还能发挥在别的地方。”

“比如？”

“我说过我要给你弹我的b小调叙事曲。”

“你认真的？！”

“毕竟这也是我想自我挑战一下的内容，我有提过的吧？”李斯特回到钢琴前，谨慎而缓慢地坐下，确认那根按摩棒没有引起过多异样感，“既然我可以抬起双手的中指在不使用它们的情况下弹巴赫的赋格，那我为什么不尝试下更超格的呢？恐怕控制颤栗的肢体难度要大很多，我会努力的……”

“怎么感觉你谋划已久的样子。”柏辽兹浅淡一笑，把他一侧脸颊边的金发撩到耳后，弯腰给了他一个鼓励的吻。接着他退回他的沙发上，重新把那部长诗摊开，“我会为你念相应的段落。”

“那我开始了。”

“好。”

他俩几乎同时“按下第一个键”，低沉的半音阶上升又下降，单调地重复着，预示着一片阴郁的海面与规律翻滚的浪潮。

——「赫勒斯滂，有愧于真爱之血；两座城市相对相望，居于海边之人，被海神的力量割裂。一边是阿拜多斯，另一边是被称为塞斯托斯的地方……」

柏辽兹念出诗歌开头的景致，果然被内置玩物的动静完全被钢琴所掩盖，唯有李斯特颦眉似乎在叹息的样子表明那“机关”已被正确开启。

开头那一段是属于勒安得耳的歌谣，仿佛风弦琴声响般飘渺、破碎的轮廓。此时演奏者如往常一样游刃有余，不着任何衣物似乎让他的举止变得更为灵动，甚至如同圣殿里坦率展露躯体供人瞻仰的雕像，透出纯净的美感。

——「多情的勒安得耳，美貌而年轻，神圣的穆塞乌斯歌唱着他的悲剧；自他之后，阿拜多斯再无居民；流转的时光为他增添叹息……」

柏辽兹发现自己也立马爱上了这个游戏，李斯特的演奏如同某种独特的献祭仪式，他迎战旁人不敢面对的困顿，用自身的隐忍与痛苦去交换艺术纯粹的火焰——这不是个只属于个别人的秘密，尽管柏辽兹从不希望看到对方身体有恙，但事实就是每次李斯特或发烧或头痛带病演出时，风评总比正常状态下更好。甚至柏辽兹不得不无奈地相信，在李斯特的演奏中寻找情色意味的不止他一个。

此刻，一切变成了真正的情色表演。柏辽兹却丝毫不认为这样简单粗暴的元素结合有损美或趣味。他所演绎的原本就是一个追逐爱与欲望的故事，并为此陷入厄运的故事。

几个神秘的、弗里吉亚式的和弦里依然暗藏着勒安得耳的声音，仿佛他的眺望、他的念想。接着代表赫洛的音符一扫先前的阴翳，柔和、轻快却同样带着渴望。

——「塞斯托斯住着美丽的赫洛，她身披细麻外套，紫色内衬绘有金色的星星；维纳斯盗窃她直率的光辉，取悦那些大意而轻蔑的眼睛。」

柏辽兹看着李斯特跟随乐句呼吸，对俊秀青年与女祭司的描绘将会重复。勒安得耳依旧执著于对岸爱慕的倩影，赫洛温柔的回应着，犹豫着，她的旋律低了半音。而钢琴家共享着赫洛的不安，同样不敢接受内心的欣快，害怕所拥有的因此而破碎。

然而命运总是要前行的，伴随着进行曲段落第一个强有力的和弦，柏辽兹按下了遥控器上的加号。他听见接在快速上升音阶之后本该是三连音的断奏被破坏了正确的节奏。为此，李斯特的眼神里透出些许恼怒，那些怒意与郁结一起混入了那串一成不变的低音里，没有主音的旋律飘荡着。

赫洛侍奉的阿芙洛狄特是性与爱的女神，她蔑视对贞洁的崇拜，允许她的女祭司与恋人享受欢愉。因而勒安得耳每天晚上都游过海峡与她相见，赫洛会在她的塔顶点上一盏灯，指引他的方向。

光辉之下，倾覆的噩兆早已出现，分裂的音阶预示着狂风骇浪，李斯特伸展开手臂的同时轻轻摇晃身体，他的左手之下掩藏着勒安得耳的倒影，当陷入爱情狂喜的青年散发出史诗般的亢奋，他自身的欲望也变得越来越难以掩盖。

柏辽兹太过熟悉李斯特忍耐的样子，李斯特每一个微小的动作都无法逃脱他的观察。他知道他此时前倾身体是为了躲避那些淤积得过于浓稠的触感，因为他需要以足够淡然的姿态去展开那段勒安得耳与赫洛相遇之时，最为抒情如歌却又最为不坚定的主题。

——「赫洛之爱意义深邃，且值得回报；初遇之夜的甜蜜亲吻，是幸福唯一的王冠。他游向阿拜多斯，然后返回；他躲避冷酷海神的盔甲，渴求着赫洛瑰丽的塔楼和他自身的渴求……」

李斯特小心翼翼地拆开旋律之下的拿坡里和弦，如同抓握着紧挨在身边却又易碎的宝藏。他同样身处欢愉之中，他的感官联通着趴伏于赫洛胸脯之上的勒安得耳，他的精神却更接近女祭司对诚服于爱的踌躇。

他能够坚持到弹完整部叙事诗吗？柏辽兹又一次这样想。他抚摸着米黄纸页上的文字，向右倾斜身体，手肘搁在扶手撑住下巴，以获得一个更好的视角。以正常速度演奏全曲需要将近十五分钟，而柏辽兹掌握的「经验」中，对方从未在某场情事中耗费那么久才迎来第一轮高潮。李斯特总是敏感又无度索求，反正还能再摘到的果实为何要推迟品尝它呢？而此刻，他为了另一种目的，不得不与任性享乐的习惯抗争，好让自己晚一些被拖到希冀的终点。

——「他拥紧她的身躯，她害怕被抛向激流；她越挣扎，那温和的愉悦越是热情复苏；他渴望得到，尽管狡猾，然爱情总令拥有它之人口若悬河……」

阿拜多斯的勒安得耳沉静在他的胜利中，柏辽兹辨认出他抛去切分节奏变得宽广饱满的旋律，也从低语般音色暗淡的反复中听到塞斯托斯的赫洛陷入对风浪的忧虑，属于她的乐句下方有丧钟之声在伏蛰摇荡。当李斯特双手交替着敲击出下行的，以他的名字所命名的音阶，沿着他脊柱滑落的汗滴同样控诉着压力与困顿。

带着死亡气息的进行曲回来了，不可动摇的命运已定下了判词。尚不知情的恋人只顾缠绵，尚未窥探到远方的阴云。柏辽兹内心酝酿出微妙的怜悯，将自身一并放入戏剧中演奏者又真心明了自己在面对什么吗？固然于李斯特技巧仿佛刻在指尖本能，他使用踏板自然如呼吸，柏辽兹依旧惊叹于到这份上，他竟还能维持住宣叙调式的叹息里应有的色泽。

——「勒安得耳被爱之舰所载，游向海洋；无情命运与谬误女神阿忒为伍，鼓动起战争之风……」

无论传说、诗歌还是乐曲，那都是情绪最丰沛的顶点。

一个风雨交加的冬夜里，勒安得耳最后一次跃入赫勒斯滂海峡。翻涌的海浪将他抛起又拍落，更致命的是，赫洛为点燃的灯被风吹灭了，他于凄冷的黑暗中迷失了方向。

直到这一刻，勒安得耳那含糊不明的旋律终于得到了清晰的诠释。之后的三段变奏中，音乐的织体将会变得越来越复杂、厚重，象征着一次比一次更艰难、更无望的挣扎。

李斯特感到自己也处在被情欲淹没的边缘，血管里爆流的快感企图扼断他的理智，将他囚禁于混沌。他不愿就此投降，除了瞬间失去意识的晕厥外没有什么能阻止他演奏完成。同样的，爱意使他勇敢而执著，对音乐的爱让他拒绝懈怠出错；而出于对观赏者的爱，他知道什么能让他快乐，他要为他送去完满的结尾。

柏辽兹合上书本，把它搁置一边。已经不需要额外的语句来添加什么形容了。纯粹的艺术与不可饶恕的亵渎相依偎，狂暴的欲望与意图维护秩序的知性胶着互搏，抢夺着决定胜负的阵地。李斯特仿佛被那些跨越三个八度的琶音推搡着，他的手臂无论抬起、跳跃还是落下都伸展出更显著更夸张的弧度。

与甜蜜拥吻相伴的如歌旋律最后一次出现，在键盘上延展开，既是过往的回忆又是再也无法达成的念想，它化为一条拖拽下沉的黑影。音符冗长又绝望地下降再下降，而李斯特再也抑制不住的低喘与之混杂在一起，造就了不曾有过也很可能不再会有的和声。

汹涌的海浪即将吞噬它的战利品，乐曲变得愈发辉煌却悲壮。柏辽兹决定参与兴风作浪，让终焉到来，让受难者解脱，让悲剧的内核鲜血淋漓地暴露。他将震动的档位开到最大，逼迫对方越过极限的界线。

李斯特偏头查看的眼神表明他早有预料，但他的忍耐终究无以为继。哪怕他能够发泄般地砸出那些本就应当是最强音的和弦，甚至加入一段即兴改编来为末路增添了更多错愕的痛楚与哀嚎，但那些都无法掩藏他紧按在琴键上关节泛白的指节在颤抖，也无法修饰附着在他俊朗眉骨上的汗水。

末段将勒安得耳溺死于海的变奏里，柏辽兹听到那浪花泡沫般的细碎音阶被接连的失误所打断。李斯特懊恼又无奈的表情如同发现爱侣遗骸的女祭司，他缓慢奏出她的念想，与她那再也无法实现的希冀揉碎在一起，他深长的喘息也与她的叹息拼接交错。

赫洛的爱已死去，她从塔的边缘纵身跳下，葬身于同一片海。悲剧落幕，演奏者以末尾逐渐消散的琶音拉上幻想舞台的幕帘。

至此，柏辽兹一时不知该欣赏李斯特方才被眨落的眼泪，还是他漂亮性器前端还在缓缓渗出的浊液。然而替他把此时只在提供噪音的玩具关闭后，柏辽兹发现李斯特的眼泪并未停歇。他湛蓝的瞳孔空洞地望向前方，应当是过度浸润进了某些情绪中，兴许是把自己代入故事所致，也可能是想起了些别的什么。

“Zisy……？”柏辽兹小声呼唤着他的名字，从他背后捧上他的脸颊，让他微微仰头靠向自己，“太美丽了，无与伦比的美丽，除此之外我说不出别的话语。”

被对方顺势抚过颈项，李斯特闭上双眼，偏头索要更多的触碰。

“此次失去，永远失去……”他念出长诗中的句子。

柏辽兹将爱抚蔓延下去，他的肩膀与他还在因深沉呼吸而起伏的胸口。手掌之下触及的皮肤微微泛红，且黏腻。他理解李斯特性格中挥之不去的忧郁，他绝非表象所展现的那样开朗无虑。相反的，强烈的共情经常让他陷入久久难以平复的哀伤。再加上高潮后的虚脱，让他看起来仿佛祭祀过后已流干了血，燃烬了灵魂，被静静丢弃的羔羊。

正是这样的软弱，让柏辽兹从不忌惮给予他无边无际的怜爱。

“爱情的荆棘中，悲伤会过去。”

他同样以诗句作答，俯身覆上那温润的双唇，印下交错的吻。

-End


End file.
